Is there More to Life
by SingfortheMoment333
Summary: Harry Potter has had a tough life, and it somehow got worse. But after a series of events he finds himself in the care of someone who can change all that. He learns of magic and all of its wonder, but there is an evil in this world in the form of his parents killer. Can he overcome the hand that he was dealt or will it all crush him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything involving it**

Chapter 1

"Come along boy" was all he heard as his large uncle dragged him by his arm through the streets of a new city. The family that was in charge of him had gone on a trip to a new place full of strange looking people. They had different shaped eyes and an odd tone of skin. He also didn't understand the writing that they used. The lines where oddly in shapes. He had herd his 'uncle' say that he had an important business meeting thus they would all have to travel to Beijing, yes even the freak. Freak, boy, the only two names he knew. He could recall a woman shouting Harry then a flash of green but that was just a bad dream. He had always hoped that a family would come and rescue him but till this day none had. He was alone.

His uncle continued to pull on his arm while his aunt pushed a small fat child in a stroller. She had never liked him either, she wasn't as physical with her hate, but she was the first to call him freak. He had never understood why they hated him, he had tried to gain there approval but it never happened. So here he was being dragged through crowded streets with no hope, no individuality and no love.

He felt something though looking around he saw one of the new looking people watching his family very closely, and although he was trying to look non conspicuous he was fallowing them. He wondered why.

The family had finally reached their destination; it was a hotel. His uncle checked in and then proceeded to drag him into the elevator and into his room. "Stay here and don't leave, don't turn on the TV and for once in your life don't be a burden."

"Don't be a burden you say." Said the man that was fallowing them "I can remove the burden from your shoulders" Up close the man had small scars along his face and had a wiry frame that looked almost like a cat, ready to pounce.

His uncle got red in the face "Who the hell are you."

"Like I said I can remove this burden; hell I will even pay for him. How does the toon of 100,000 British pounds' sound?" He said with a grin.

His uncle looked back "Pet?"

The boys aunt then responded "Deal take him, I don't want to ever see or hear from him again."

"Then it is agreed the man said, what is the boys name?" The man asked.

And for the first time the boy herd his name "Harry Potter and he is five years old" was all his aunt said. And with that the man took Harry away.

After they had entered a car and started driving out in a direction that the sun was setting Harry spoke for his first time in nearly a year, "Thank you sir for saving me." The tone was full of joy he was finally free of the evil that was his family. And with that the man looked back and put on a smile that scared Harry.

"You shouldn't thank me yet boy you don't know where I am taking you yet." The rest of the time was spent in quiet until they had reached a mountain village a few days later. Harry was escorted up the mountain until they reached a place called the monastery. He was brought befor a older looking man with a white beard who looked at him and said "You are number 104."

"What" Is what he responds with.

"From now on you shall be known as 104. Tomorrow you shall start your classes, every morning once you wake up you will Run with the other members until we stop you, then you will learn language, next you will do martial arts, following that you learn math and chemistry, then you do more physical training, and finally you sleep to repeat it all again tomorrow. If you complain you will be punished, If you fail you will be punished, If you lose you will be punished, If you Talk back you will be punished."

 **Note: I would like a beta reader to help with this story, feel free to pm me. This Story came to my head and I Thought why not. I want honest feedback if that is reasonable, if I suck shit feel free to tell me that. Please review for I Want to know what you think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

Chapter 2

Harry cursed as a swing cut his chest. The cut was not deep but the fact that someone had hit him had set him off. Harry or as he was known here 104 was known as one of the best. At the start he was a puny child but no more, for even some of the adults had struggles against him. The speed at which he picked up fighting techniques and learned classroom skills was unbelievable. In the years that he spent there being just four he was somehow able to beet some of the students that had been there for more than a decade. For some reason whenever he entered combat a sense of clarity would enter him making time almost slow down. He was also fast, he found as he trained that his body acted better than those around them when put under stress, and also gained more every time. He was unusually strong for someone of his age (that being 9) almost inhumanly so.

The 'School' in which he was attending was used to make mercenaries who would work as slaves. They were brought at a young age which seemed to always be below 16 and stripped of their individuality until they were a mindless soldiers ready to give up their lives for their master's contracts. There master was an old Chinese man whom gave you your number, and his subordinates also had names. But Harry was just a slave with the number of 104. The master's subordinates where called the teachers and would punished the slaves that failed in numerous ways. Those being whipping, drownings till unconsciousness, or (if warranting) execution. Execution was odd because there was a chance that could the execution could be avoided, seeing as a weapon was provided against an opponent. The twist was that the opponent was also armed and was also one of the teachers. This is the punishment that 104 is currently facing as he stands in a ring with all of the teachers and also the master watching. This is the result of him showing individuality by having the gall to in the presence of the master speak a name not given to him by the master.

Harry was always the best at swordplay so much that he was in the 19-year-old group, and even there he had won. So Harry was surprised when he had faced a challenge. It was in the ring against a 32-year-old man who had been a practitioner of swordplay for the better part of his life that for the first time since he was five Harry felt scared. The man was stronger, faster, and new better moves then Harry. But in that swing that cut his chest Harry saw something with clarity, this man only fought using the techniques taught at this school. His movements where robotic and that is where Harry would beat him.

The man begins his second attack on Harry and harry uses his sword to slightly brush it to the side, then Harry closes the distance brining his knee to the man's groin, an unfair shot to be sure but when life is on the line honor means nothing. Harry brings his sword forward in a stabbing motion but the man parries it away, however Harry uses the momentum to swing his elbow into the jaw of the teacher. It makes contact as a crack is herd. Harry pulls back and again thrust his sword, this time in the midsection. The shocked man with dizzy looking eyes watches it enter his body and so does Harry feeling the gravity of knowing that a man was killed by his actions. The teacher falls onto the ground and Harry gets ushered into his room told that tomorrow afternoon he would speak with the master. The master lived in a part of the monastery that could be called the heart. It was the bottom floor on the far backside of the monastery and it overlooked the small mountains edge that the monastery sat on.

Harrys room was like all of the other rooms, the empty room of 103 on the left and the 19-year-old 105 on his right. They day was long but he was finally requested to come to the master's room. Two guards stood on either side of the door and his escort brought him in. His escort was a man who looked to be 40 but was in the shape of a man who had yet to see 25. As the group of two entered The man bowed to the master but Harry didn't.

"Thank you Marcus you may leave" The master said. The man named Marcus started to speak but the masters voice cut him off "Do you not believe I can defend myself from a boy? Now leave me for me and 104 have much to speak on." With that Marcus left the room. "Now 104 we must talk about you." His voice graveled on "What seems to be the problem, we have trained you, fed you, housed you. Why is it that you can't find it in your heart to help us?" He asked.

"I am not some pawn who can be moved around as you please, I will not sell who I am, I am Harry Potter and nothing will change that. I know that I am worth more than just a number sir" Harry stated with a near venom "And I refuse to be treated as such."

"104 you don't have a choice you will either become what you truly are, which is an assassin of the ages. You are the best I have ever seen, someday soon I can see you entering my ranks, then I will gift you with a name. Or you can choose to die as Harry Potter right here." He said drawing forth a beautifully crafted katana. The blade was black and whispered a sound of death. The blade itself gave off a feeling of hopelessness and cold seem to radiate from the blade. "This is soul eater and was gifted to me by a mage of extreme power over 50 years ago, his name was Grindelwald and he had hired my men to fight in a war for him. This was his payment." Harry then started to remember things from his childhood of a Woman with red hair and green eyes and a man with black hair doing magic, he remembered them dying in front of him, they had spoken words in the English language. And also some words in an almost Latin language. And with that Harry answered.

"I AM HARRY POTTER" Then he reached into his Latin language stuck out his hand and yelled "lumen ignis de morte" Which translates to light fire of death. Then pain went through his being as fire lanced out from his outstretched hand and started to burn at the blade of the master. Through the pain he put more of his feeling of hate into the fire letting his emotion be the fuel. The fire then started to bleed of Harrys body setting the ground around him ablaze. The blade absorbed the flames from his hand but when the fire spread from around Harry to the ground of which the master was on that ended his grip on the sword. It dropped to the ground and The flames from Harrys hands consumed the master. Harry then ran and grabbed the sword from the ground and proceeded to jump out the back window. Looking behind him the entire building was ablaze. Harry looks down the side of the mountain and sees deep snow as a sky full of stars looks down on him. Knowing that this is probably his only time to escape Harry slides down the mountains face until his feet hit the bottom. He runs through the forest which is lit by the burning building behind him until he reaches a part devoid of trees. It is a road. A man walks up to Harry, and at that moment Harrys world went dark.

 **AN: Same as last time please review. Also need a beta.**


End file.
